


Skipping Stones

by SnowyFrostShadow



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen, Second Dimension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyFrostShadow/pseuds/SnowyFrostShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the day, even former enemies can have a small, peaceful chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping Stones

In the days before Doofenshmirtz took over, and years beforehe ever thought of doing so, young couples would go to a secluded spot by the nearby lake and have a picnic or something.

At least, that's what her mother had told her when she'd asked for date ideas.

Personally, she couldn’t see how sitting on damp ground while staring at some water wash over some pebbles over and over again could be romantic but she had resolved to do more ‘normal-and-non-life-threatening’ activities recently so it was worth a shot.

And besides, it wasn’t as if she was on her date right now. Maybe, after she’d found the perfect-not-so-damp spot and Johnson was here too, then maybe she could see the appeal of coming to a lake and-

pit-pit-pit-splash

….apparently, she hadn’t been the only one to think of visiting the lake today. Subconsciously slipping into old habits of stealth and paranoia, Candace crept towards the source of the sound.

As the other visitor to the lake came into view, to her annoyance, it took her a couple of seconds to place who exactly it was.

He wasn’t wearing the long black trench coat she had long associated him with nor was he wearing the white interning jacket she’d seen him wear as of late; rather, he was wearing a simple black (leather) jacket and seemingly paying no mind to his surroundings. He was just….skipping rocks.

Somehow, the idea of Karl, of all people, could be doing something as mundane and…..boring as skipping rocks had never crossed her mind.

Clenching her fists, Candace casually walked towards him; better he think she was just walking by than him catching her staring at him.

“Never took you for a sentimentalist; not having second thoughts are you?”

“And I never took you for a quitter, Miss Flynn.”

“I didn’t quit.”

“Aaah; that’s right. You retired.”

Her words came out a little curter than she intended and his tone was dripping with the sarcasm she’d known him for for the last few years.

Closing her eyes, Candace deeply exhaled as she mentally counted to ten. She was a normal, regular teenager. Normal regular teenagers did not sock other teenagers in the face no matter how badly they deserved it.

“That’s right. I retired.”

To her slight surprise, he didn’t respond. Instead, he tossed another rock and stared intently across the lake.

“What? No witty comeback?” She could feel a cocky grin pulling at her lips as she went on. “No long winded boasts? Heh. Guess switching sides really did you some good then. Whatever the Major’s doing, it’s working.”

Something unreadable crossed his expression, something too quick for her to really even guess what it could have been.

“Yes…..I suppose it is.”

Silence fell between them again. Candace wasn’t really sure where to go from here. She’d never been great at small talk, preferring instead to just cut to the chase of things.

It was funny though, she wanted to say something, but for the life of her couldn’t think of what.

“If I may ask Miss Flynn, why did you retire?”

The sudden question threw her off.

"T-That's none of your business!" she sputtered, "Sides, the OWCA's back up and running. They can deal with Doofenshmirtz now."

"Hm."

What?"

He tossed another pebble before actually turning to face her.

"I'm actually a little disappointed in you Miss Flynn. I would have thought that after Doofenshmirtz's escape of custody, you'd be more determined than ever to bring him in."

"The agency-"

"Is half robotic." he replied flatly. "Making the animal agents more unreliable than before he first took over.

For the first time since she'd retired-fine, quit, Candace could feel a seed of doubt blossoming in her chest.

"But he's probably out of the city limits by now. Besides, didn't just slamming a hat on the agents return them to their senses?"

She knew she was grasping at straws, but she didn't want to believe that Doofenshmirtz could come back again. That she'd have to fight again.

He snorted. "Miss Flynn, please. I took you to be an intelligent individual. You didn't find that battle a little too easy? I worked for Doofenshmirtz for a long time. And in that time I came to know Mrs. Doofenshmirtz as well. Just as clever and twice as vicious as he is. If she had really wanted to have your brother and the agents fully under her control, she wouldn't have used some cheap plastic."

"Plastic...?"

The seed of doubt had turned to ice and was now coursing through her veins. She didn't want to believe that he could, for once in his life be telling the truth. But deep down, she knew. Things had been a little too easy.

Suddenly, something he said hit her. Crossing her arms, she shot him a sharp glare as a slight tinge of suspicion crept into her voice.

"If you knew all that about his ex, then why didn't you say anything?"

"Must of slipped my mind."

Candace frowned. Typical. Just as she thought she could maybe start trusting him, he'd say or do something that would throw that trust in the trash.

....which shorta made her wonder why he was even free to wander about and not be locked up in a cell somewhere.

A sly smile tugged at her lips as she got an idea. He'd thrown her off with a question, maybe she could do the same to him. And besides....she had always wondered what could have possibly compelled him to do the atrocities he did. Especially since he didn't seem much older than her.

"And what about you?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you even join him in the first place?"

The amused look in his eyes from earlier faded rather quickly from her question as he turned to face the lake again.

"He could be rather....persuasive when he wanted to be." A small smile crossed his face. "And, as I already told Monogram, he used an inator. I couldn't tell you which one or what type per say, but I can tell you it was strong enough to keep me 'swayed to the dark side' as it were."

He tossed one more pebble across the water before turning to face her again.

"Pleasure seeing you again Miss Flynn, but I'm afraid that I have some papers to file at the OWCA. Enjoy your retirement."

And with those words, he left the clearing and her fuming.

The liar.

That little conceited liar.

That stupid little smile he had on his stupid smug face when he talked about being hit by inator was the exact same stupid smug superior smile he'd had whenever she encountered him in battle and almost have him, he'd turn around and pull a dirty trick to weasel away.

Chances were he'd made up that whole thing about Doofenshmirtz coming back to manipulate her into joining the OWCA, for what reason she couldn't even begin to guess, yet....deep down she couldn't deny he'd been wrong about things being too easy.

Scowling, she picked up a rock and chucked it across the lake as hard as she could.

"DAMMIT KARL!'' 

Fine. She'd go back. Not because Doofenshmirtz might be coming back; but to talk with Monogram himself. Tell him her suspicions on Karl and keep and eye on him herself.

Plus, the second he took a step out of line, she could punch him in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty this dumb drabble is the product of me not liking the official ending of the Second Dimension episode. The writing felt kinda sloppy as a whole but the ending really just.....hm.
> 
> So, this is mostly just me settling my own ruffled feathers.
> 
> ...
> 
> I am a horrible fan.


End file.
